Jendela Cinta
by Ryu Masshirona
Summary: Jangan salahkan aku karena aku terpesona kepadanya, aku juga normal/Hei, gadis pengintip/ for GHOST event 2013


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, typo maybe,OOC, teen, fic pendek, pengennya sih manis, tapi mungkin kurang manis…., janggal.**

**.**

.

.

**FOR GHOST**

**(Gaara Hinata One Shoot Sweet sTory)**

**EVENT 2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jendela Cinta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini sore hari, anginnya enak sekali, suasana seperti ini mendukung sekali mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah di meja belajar dekat jendela kamar.

Angin sore membelai-belai rambut indigo panjang Hinata yang sedang menulis karangan untuk tugas bahasa Jepangnya.

Hinata meregangkan ototnya yang kaku dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas "Enggghhh" suaranya terkesan lembut dan Hinata tersenyum karena karangannya sudah selesai.

Hinata membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya, kemudian bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri jendela.

Ini kebiasaan Hinata, setidaknya mengobati matanya dengan pemandangannya yang bagus, yaitu burung-burung yang kadang hinggap di atap rumah tetangga rumahnya dan menikmati angin sore hari.

Saat lavender Hinata melihat ke dalam jendela kamar tetangganya yang rumahnya berlantai dua dan tepat berhadapan dengan jendela kamar Hinata, Hinata melihat seseorang.

Seseorang berjenis kelamin laki-laki, laki-laki itu terlihat seram dengan lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matanya, bermata jade, berambut merah, dan yang paling mencolok adalah tattoo 'Ai' di kening sebelah kirinya.

Hinata tidak berkedip melihat laki-laki itu, dalam pikiran Hinata baru pertama kali melihat laki-laki itu, siapa dia? Tampan? Eh?

Laki-laki itu membuka kaos hitamnya dan menampakkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang cukup lumayan, Hinata merona dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, seolah tersadar dari lamunannya.

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata mencoba menurunkan tangannya dan melihat laki-laki itu kembali.

Ups laki-laki itu masih tidak memakai baju dan gawat sepertinya dia melihat Hinata, Hinata menyadari itu dan segera bersembunyi di balik dinding.

'Hinata ada apa denganmu? Kau bukan gadis mesum'

Hinata bertanya-tanya siapa laki-laki itu, apa dia saudaranya bibi Karura atau paman Rei, tetangganya. Tapi semenjak sore itu, Hinata terbayang-banyang akan lelaki itu.

Hinata mencoba melihat jendela kamar tetangganya di esok harinya tetapi jendelanya ditutup, aduh kenapa Hinata jadi ingin melihat laki-laki itu lagi.

"Apa aku tertarik kepadanya? Jangan salahkan aku karena aku terpesona kepadanya, aku juga normal"

Hinata benar-benar mengharapkan bertemu dengan laki-laki itu lagi. Apa menanyakan kepada ibunya tentang laki-laki itu, barangkali ibunya tahu. Tetapi Hinata terlalu pemalu untuk itu, walaupun itu ibunya sendiri.

Hinata jadi galau sendiri, jadi lesu saat berjalan di koridor sekolah, Konoha High School, Hinata hampir mencapai kelasnya, kelas 2-D saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya

"Hei, gadis pengintip"

Ini bukan mimpi kan? Hinata melihat wajah laki-laki di jendela depan kamarnya ada di depannya dengan jarak yang dekat, di hadapannya.

Benar, ini bukan mimpi, tapi apa tadi yang laki-laki itu katakan "Gadis pengintip", siapa? Hinata?

Sebelum Hinata sempat bertanya, tangan Hinata sudah ditarik oleh laki-laki itu. Hinata tentu terkejut, dan secara terhuyung-huyung mengikuti laki-laki itu.

Mereka berdua ada di atap sekolah sekarang, laki-laki itu sudah melepaskan tangan Hinata. Hinata ingin meminta penjelasan kenapa laki-laki itu memanggilnya seperti itu.

Bagaimana kalau ada teman-teman sekolahnya yang mendengar, reputasinya sebagai anak baik dan pemalu akan hancur. Walaupun tadi laki-laki itu mengatakannya tidak dengan suara keras.

Apa mungkin karena Hinata pernah melihatnya tidak memakai baju, makanya dia bilang seperti itu? Pasti begitu? Bagaimana ini, Hinata sangat malu.

"Aku Sabaku Gaara, putra bungsu dari Sabaku Rei dan Sabaku Karura, tetanggamu." Laki-laki itu justru memperkenalkan diri sekarang.

Hinata menunduk malu, "Aku tahu, kemarin lusa kau mengintipku"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya "Go-Gomenasai, aku ti-tidak bermaksud seperti itu, pe-percayalah!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak percaya?" ucap Gaara. Hinata terkejut,

Gaara adalah anak baru di sekolah ini, dia pindahan dari Suna High School. Saat Sabaku Rei, Karura, Temari dan Kankuro kakaknya pindah, Gaara justru minta belakangan pindah karena harus menyelesaikan tournament basket antar SMA di Suna dahulu, jadi dia tinggal dengan pamannya Yashamaru di Suna untuk sementara.

"Bagaimana kalau anak satu sekolah tahu kalau kau adalah tukang intip?"

Gaara ini licik, tapi sesungguhnya dia menyukai gadis ini. Hinata tidak tahu kalau Gaara juga melihat jendela Hinata, tapi justru saat Hinata tidak ada, mungkin saat Hinata sedang di dapur atau membersihkan rumah.

Mereka sama-sama terpesona di saat bersamaan tapi tidak bertemu pandang di tatapan jendela berikutnya, sampai hari ini, tapi kan mereka bertetangga, apa tidak ada yang memulai untuk berkunjung, ya wajarlah Gaara kan baru pindah jadi agak repot, dan Hinata kan pemalu.

Hinata sekarang bingung menjawab apa, Hinata tentu tidak mau satu sekolah tahu kalau dia seperti itu, lagipula itu tidak sengaja, eh setengah tidak sengaja.

Hinata tidak kunjung menjawab, sampai Gaara berkata "Jadilah kekasihku, aku menyukaimu."

Hinata terkejut setengah mati, orang ini sepertinya mempermainkannnya, mereka baru saling kenal, dan itu ancaman bukan pernyataan suka sepertinya.

"Ka-kau mempermainkanku?" tanya Hinata tak percaya. "Lupakan basa-basi masalah mengintip itu. Sejak hari itu aku tidak bisa melupakanmu." Ya hari di mana Hinata ketahuan, melihat Gaara di dalam jendela kamarnya.

Gaara tahu nama Hinata dari ibu dan kakaknya yang menceritakan tetangga mereka. Gaara bukanlah laki-laki yang sabar, jadi saat bertemu main langsung tembak saja. Tapi Gaara juga pemula, tidak ada istilah pendekatan baginya, yang dia mau adalah segera mengeluarkan apa isi hatinya.

Hinata menimbang-nimbang, bagaimana ini, Hinata tidak munafik kalau dia juga tertarik dengan laki-laki ini "Ba-baiklah".

Ya, jadian, tapi harusnya setelah ini, mereka bertukar nomor ponsel dan Hinata harus membantu Gaara berkeliling sekolah.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

**A/N : Ryu tau, Ryu tau, ini janggal banget, aneh kan langsung jadian gitu, maksa banget.**

**Anggap aja mereka jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.**

**Ini idenya dari iklan dulu waktu Ryu masih kecil, jatuh cinta lewat tatapan di jendela, terus juga ada MV yang modelnya jatuh cinta dari dalam jendela, Kalo dalam iklan n MV ada interaksi lewat jendela.**

**Review and Thanx**


End file.
